Beast
Dr. Hank McCoy is a genius, a leader in Mutant rights, a X-Man, and voted the hottest single male super hero in New York, two years running as the Beast. He has recently gave up a teaching position at NYU to teach at Xavier's Institute. Beast is one of the founding members of the X-Men. He's a bit of a prankster and loves a good joke. He's the brains on the team. He's also the field medic. At Xavier's Institute, Dr. McCoy teaches the science classes. He's covered in blue fur and he uses big words. Background Henry McCoy, the Beast, makes the most of what he has. As a youth, his mutation (which manifested from birth) gave him exceptional sports ability, and let him get by in the regular world for a time. Right up until he was kicked out, a tough blow for a gentle giant. Charles Xavier's help allowed him to recover his emotional well being, and gave him a place to fulfill his passions. Learning, studying, succeeding in science and research, sending him back into the world. Unfortunately his research on himself backfired slightly, turning himself blue and fuzzy, driving him out of the private sector and back to Xavier. Since then, he's found his place as a mutant activist and scientist for the X Men, also spending time with the Xavier's school, the Avengers, and others he can work with. At times he's gone off to travel, and see the world first hand. Personality Hank is a man whose personality fluctuates between extremes. The academic in him is gentle, playful, curious, and pleasant. But when pushed, when the feral rage in him is brought out, he risks losing all of that, and is capable of lashing out, hunting, and destroying. This is a side of himself he seeks to control, when possible, erring on the side of being quieter and more controlled. Logs First Player's Logs *Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. *2012-01-22 - Talking About Feelings - Laura has a therapy session with Jean, with Hank standing by. *2012-02-24 - The Failure - What kind of mugging in the park do you call that?! *2012-04-08 - Kensington Comes About - The X-Men go to recruit a fiery mutant who's on the run! NPC'ed Logs *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-09-01 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Trusting Your Heart - Candi and Xavier reach back to Oracle. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. First Player's Logs Continued *2012-11-04 - Power Girl and Beast vs. Metallo - A brief but nasty fight. *2012-11-09 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shedding - While investigating a Prime Sentinel sighting in India, Beast shedding on the furniture becomes the least concern. *2012-11-14 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Color and Flare - Two X-Men speak to one another about the mysteries of life. *(IT: 2012-11-19 - Tony Stark Monkeys Around?) *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. *2012-12-01 - Social Warfare 101 - Jean-Phillipe starts the special classes for Lorelei, which provide more then what meets the eye at first. And what are ethics anyway? *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. 2013 Logs *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-18 - Eggman Cometh: A Meeting Of Minds - Iron Man visits the X-Mansion to update Havok and Beast and to inform them that has encountered Kenzie. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *2013-01-22 - The Last Straw: No Common Sense - Jake sneaks onto Xavier's Institute's property to see Kenzie, and things don't go as he plans at all. *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. *2013-03-27 - Family Affairs: The Egg Heads - Three attractive super nerds meet to discuss strategy on finding Asia. *2013-08-22 - For Justice Part 3 - James and Maddie embark on the quest for answers, and find more grief than they ever planned. *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. *2013-09-01 - Coffee With Death - Beast has a Near Death Experience with a cute anthropomorphic personification of a cosmological constant. *2013-09-01 - And You Were There, And You Were There... - Beast is dying, and all hope appears lost, well, except for the crazy Hope who is just crazy. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! *2013-10-13 - The End of Time: Carnival Time - Part 1 - Hope invites everyone out to the Carnival for a good time. Thinks obviously don't work out as planned. *2013-10-15 - The End of Time: Carnival Time - Part 2 - While trying again to enjoy the Carnival, another time mishap happens. Will people stop jinxing the Carnival?! *2013-10-25 - The End of Time: This is Goodbye - Traveler organizations a hit on an anti-mutant research facility, and finds out that the cost of saving the world has never stopped its cruel battering. *(RM: 2013-12-07 - Stark & Magic Seeds!) 2014 Logs *2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night - The Mutant Liberation Front stages an assassination attempt on Norman Osborne during a campaign stop in his mayoral run. Spider-Man and the X-Men swing in, as does someone far nastier! (DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights) *(TV: 2014-01-21 - Celebrity News) *2014-01-24 - Dr. Savage and Countess Demise - Hank and Jessica have a few too many at Daltons. Pet names are made, hilarity ensues. *2014-01-31 - Malibu Arthur - Arthur buys a West Coast house and meets Wonder man and Beast to talk TV *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-08 - Cutscene: Hank and Hank - The two Hanks play golf with predictable results. *2014-02-11 - Spider-Woman gets a new suit and a ticket to Siberia - Jessica comes home after a SHIELD/Avengers meeting to speak to Dr. Hank McCoy about her next mission. They leave to go and talk to Tony Stark, Where Jessica gets a new suit, and Hank gains passage on the mission. *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *(TV: 2014-02-18 - Hank on the Every Day Show) *2014-02-18 - Heavy Hearts - Aquaman pays a call on Beast to ask a favor *2014-02-25 - Avenger's Meeting and Announcement - A meeting for nominations for a new chairman and field leader. Also, surprise! An announcement that leads to strife. *2014-03-03 - Zombies, Half-Nekkid Women, and Magic, Oh My! - Taking down zombies is a public service, and so is checking out Sersi for the good of men everywhere! *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-04-21 - The End to a Good Thing. -Jessica and Hank call it quits. Second Player's Logs *2014-07-05 - A Coffee a Day pt 2 - Continuation of a scene where Nico vanished in San Fran and re-emerged in N.Y. Third Player's Logs *2019-04-07 - Cut Off One Head...- And the others will get bullets! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken